I Can't Live Without You
by YoNaHafan
Summary: A new girl comes to Domino City and meets new people at once especially a boy named Seto Kaiba. KaibaXOC oneshot. Please read and review.


This is my second fic, please be nice.

A young girl, about 15 years old came to Domino City, she was just walking but then she saw a little kid getting beaten up by older men.

"Hey! Stop that! He's just a kid!" The girl shouted. "Alright then we'll just have fun with you." They said.

Suddenly a very tall man appeared, all the guys ran away except the little kid. The kid shouted "Big brother!" _Whoa this little kid's brother is that very tall guy?_ The girl thought.

"Thank you for helping me." The kid said. Suddenly it started to rain. "Come on Mokuba." The tall man said.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you want us to take you home?" Mokuba, the kid asked. "Actually I don't have yet a place to stay, I just came here." The girl said.

"Okay. Then why don't you stay with us? We have a lot of room." Mokuba proposed. "Okay!" The girl said gladly.

"What's your name by the way?" Mokuba asked. "My name is Renee Takigawa." The girl said. "Nice to meet you Renee. I'm Mokuba." Mokuba said. "Nice to meet you too, Mokuba." Renee said.

In the car…

"Who's this?" The tall man asked. "This is Renee Takigawa ,big brother." Mokuba replied. "And this is my big brother, Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation." Mokuba announced. "Oh. Nice to meet you." Renee said. But Seto just snobbed her.

At Kaiba Corp…

"Wow! It's so big." Renee said. "It is isn't it. Come on I'll show you to your room, and you can get dried up." Mokuba said.

Mokuba showed Renee to a very large room, with very soft silks and nice aromas. "You can stay here. My room is just down the hall if you need me. Or you can just ring the bell and a servant will come." Mokuba said. "Thanks Mokuba." Renee thanked. "Oh! And dinner is at 7:00, I'll pick you up." Mokuba stated and left.

Renee dried herself, changed her clothes and waited for Mokuba. Someone knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah" Renee replied. And so we went to the dinning room and had a lot to eat. Then after that Renee and Mokuba got close, and I think Seto too.

Renee stayed at Kaiba Corp. with Mokuba and Seto for a year and so they got really close, but one day…

Seto came in Renee's room without knocking. Renee heard it and quickly hid her stuff especially her duel cards.

"What are you hiding?" Seto asked. "Nothing." Renee replied. "I saw something now show me!" Seto shouted.

It was her duel cards. "Why were you hiding these?" Seto asked. "Because I don't like them." Renee replied.

"Do you know how to play?" "Yes but I don't want to." Seto left after that and so did Renee.

She left Kaiba Corp. for 2 months. Good thing she found a place to stay. It felt more quiet at Kaiba Corp.

"Big brother find her please. It feels lonely." Seto too felt lonely. After spending a year with a girl you'll sort of miss her.

Seto asked two of his servants to look for Renee. They found her and brought her to Kaiba Corp.

Seto approached Renee and asked her to duel him. "I can't." "Why not?" "Because the reason why I don't want to play duel monsters is because when I was little my parents were great duelists and had many rare cards. One day, gools came and challenged them to a duel, my parents couldn't say no to a duel so they accepted. But the gools put them in a dark game so they still tried but the gools also cheated so they lost. My parents died when I was little so I hated to play duel monsters."

"Let's duel." Seto said. "What didn't you just hear my story? I can't." "Do you think your parents would have wanted you not to duel?" "I guess I should try it one more time."

"Let's duel!" Seto exclaimed. Renee had a Spellcaster deck which was complete. Of course Renee would loose because the only one who can defeat Seto was Yugi, so Renee lost. But Renee felt better 'cause now she could start playing duel monsters again.

After that Seto started developing feelings for Renee and Renee started living with them again so Seto was glad, he was very glad.


End file.
